


Sunscreen and Sand

by yeska_noka



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Holidays, Hotel Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Kitayama and Totsuka celebrate New Years in Hawaii.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Totsuka Shota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sunscreen and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Countdown doesn't exist and Johnnys actually get a holiday for New Years. ;)

"You should come in!" Kitayama says, breathless as he stumbles back to their umbrella and drops down onto his towel, dripping. Totsuka holds his book out of the way to protect it's pages.

"It's okay," he says, smiling. "I'm fine right where I am."

"But the water is so nice," Kitayama insists. "And the waves are great." He flops back on his towel to dry out.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"You could enjoy it, too."

Totsuka tries not to laugh. "I _am_ enjoying myself. Are you trying to convince me for my sake, or for yours?"

"Both?" Kitayama answers, and he sits up, grinning. He reaches over and runs a hand across Totsuka's stomach. "What's it going to take to get you all wet?"

Totsuka just smiles at his bluntness. "I promise that I will get wet enough once we get back to the hotel room." He's going to need to shower off the sunscreen and sand, anyway.

Kitayama's grin turns sharp. "I'll hold you to that."

Totsuka is allowed to read in peace for the next few hours while Kitayama gets in some more surfing, and he gets through as much as he can, knowing he won't be picking up his book again once Kitayama is done.

\------------

It's a weird in-between time, it seems. Well past midnight in Japan, but not yet the new year for the two of them - an early Hawaiian evening. Totsuka is not sure how to feel about that.

"Doesn't it feel odd?" he asks. "Not to be going to a shrine right now?"

Kitayama hums and shrugs. "Maybe? But there are things I'd rather be doing." His eyes make his intentions clear.

"Like me?" Totsuka asks, keeping his voice mild, but his heart is starting to react to Kitayama's growing proximity.

"Among other things," Kitayama answers, closing the distance and backing Totsuka toward the bathroom. "Now what was that promise about a shower?"

\----------

With the grit of sand and the slick of sunscreen washed from his skin, Totsuka is a lot more indulgent of the way Kitayama’s hands wander across body. He relaxes back into a strong embrace, sighing as a kiss is pressed to the back of his neck. 

“There are definite benefits to shorter hair,” Kitayama comments, not for the first time, and Totsuka hums his agreement. Kitayama’s hand slides up to join his mouth, trailing and tickling their way across his throat along with his kisses. Totsuka tries not to squirm, but little thrills of pleasure are racing through him and he wants those fingers to follow them. 

Totsuka gives up being patient when, after another minute, they don’t. 

“ _Hiromitsu_ ,” he growls as he spins around, and Kitayama just laughs knowingly against his mouth as Totsuka pins him against the glass of the wall. Totsuka kisses him until he’s sure that Kitayama is no longer laughing, and then pulls away, taking satisfaction in Kitayama’s moment of dazed confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Kitayama asks, reaching for him, but Totsuka avoids him easily enough, switching off the water and opening the door. 

“Going to bed,” Totsuka answers, and Kitayama catches on fast enough. He snags the towel Totsuka tosses at his head from mid-air, and if his skin is still a bit damp when Totsuka pushes him down on the bed, then it’s his own fault for being too slow. 

Totsuka gets back at him for teasing, sucking at the smooth skin of his stomach and refusing to let himself be pulled up for a kiss until he’s good and ready. Kitayama’s fingers thread through his hair and tug on whatever he can manage to grip. 

“ _You_ ,” Kitayama says when he gets Totsuka up to where he wants him, “are so...” 

But Totsuka doesn’t get to find out what he is, because Kitayama pulls him in for a kiss, firm and demanding. 

It gets harder to focus on the kiss when Kitayama’s hands start roaming, gone from his hair only to skim across his shoulders, his arms, hands sliding along his sides and down over his ass... Kitayama seems less focused as well, tongue flicking out to glide against Totsuka’s, but he’s gasping into Totsuka’s mouth, rocking his body up against him in a way that makes Totsuka groan. 

Totsuka’s not feeling any more patient than earlier in the shower. He’s not in the mood for anything slow, not right now - he just wants Kitayama _now_. But even what he really wants will take too long. Totsuka pulls back and shifts down the bed until he’s on his stomach between Kitayama’s legs, arms resting on his thighs, and he doesn’t tease this time. He licks his way up once, slowly, before getting a firm hold on Kitayama’s cock and taking him in until his lips meet his fingers. 

Kitayama moans and grabs him by the hair again, but Totsuka doesn’t mind. He works him over until Kitayama is gasping for air with every breath, his thighs shaking beneath Totsuka’s weight. 

_Shota_ ,” he breathes, and Totsuka pulls off and crawls back up, silencing Kitayama’s protest with a kiss and lowering himself to press all along Kitayama’s body. It feels amazing when he settles against him, already close from getting Kitayama worked up. Kitayama’s slick enough from Totsuka’s mouth that it’s easy for Totsuka to slide against him, to grind down against him and make him clutch at Totsuka’s shoulder and neck. 

Totsuka grabs him in return, a hand on his bicep to press him into the mattress, another on his hip to pull him off it, right into Totsuka where he wants him. Kitayama cries out against Totsuka’s mouth, arching beneath him, and Totsuka can feel the heat of him spilling between them. It doesn’t take long for Totsuka to follow. 

They lie there in a warm, tangled heap until Kitayama finally grumbles about being squashed, and then Totsuka shifts only far enough that Kitayama can breathe. Kitayama’s arm tight around his waist wouldn’t let him go further even if he wanted to.

Later, Totsuka knows, they’ll shower and dress again, and head out to greet the new year. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012, according to my gdocs file. I have no idea why I never posted it. Was it for a meme? An exchange? WHO KNOWS. But I just found it, and surprise, it's a completed fic, if short, so... here you go.


End file.
